


Born Wild.

by dangannuclear (danganronpa_wereverse)



Series: New Life [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birth, Birth porn, Birthing, Childbirth, Expect nothing, Giving Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Pleasurable Birth, Trans Mpreg, birth kink, erotic birth, idk what kind of au this is, it's just for kink my dudes, orgasm birth, orgasmic birth, tmpreg, tsumugi is mentioned bc she's korekiyo's other partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronpa_wereverse/pseuds/dangannuclear
Summary: his children are born in the summer, wildly, beautifully, freely.literally just. korekiyo/izuru birthing porn. don't come in here to harass or flame me please, no clowning in the comments, i'm just gonna delete the comment if you do. thanks! leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed. featuring trans!korekiyo.
Relationships: Izuru Kamukura/Korekiyo Shinguuji
Series: New Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602541
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Born Wild.

**Author's Note:**

> I made an [erotic birth generator](https://perchance.org/nsfw-birth) and wanted to test it out, is the long story short here. I'll be posting what I generated in the notes of each chapter so y'all know what's up.
> 
> **focal kink(s):**
> 
> no pushes required to give birth  
> baby comes easily  
> narration during birth from the birthing parent  
> emphasis on the feeling of the baby inside of the birthing parent  
> lactation during birth  
> lots of orgasms  
> fast crowning
> 
> **extra (optional):**
> 
> all babies are over 7 lbs, all babies come without pushing, all babies come face up, all babies are slow births
> 
> baby one: The birth lasts for 1 hours. This baby is born on the shore. The water does not break, and the baby is born in the amniotic sac. The baby's size is big (7-9 lbs). The baby is born during an orgasm, no pushes needed to give birth, with a burst of fluid, and while cumming; the baby is literally cummed out. While giving birth, they make the following sounds and exclamations: howling, grunting + "Guah!", "Uh!". Some details about the birth include:  
> lots of orgasms  
> nipple stimulation during birth  
> vocal birth (lots of talking, like "here it comes", "i'm cumming", grunting, etc)

_"I want to give birth outside."_

Both Izuru and Tsumugi are slightly shocked at Korekiyo's revelation. When he first brings it up, he's nearly seven months pregnant with ten of Izuru's children, and one thing is for sure: he is _miserable_. Even then, all he wants is the babies out of him, even though he knows wishing for such a thing is futile. Despite that, that won't stop him from hoping.

At first, when he suggests giving birth in the scenery outside of their home instead of inside of it, Izuru is far more apprehensive than Tsumugi. Even with his luck protecting his boyfriend, there is no guarantee that something won't go wrong. The babies currently wreaking havoc in Korekiyo's belly are the most important things in the world to him, the only things that make him truly feel besides Korekiyo himself. Normally, the unpredictability of birth wouldn't bother him, but there's simply something different when it's his lover and children possibly at risk.

Korekiyo, however, is quite adamant about his decision. He has always been unpredictable, something of a wildcard in his own way, never wanting to be in one place or restrained for long. Eventually, Izuru finally gives in, agreeing to be there and let him give birth in nature as he so desires. Izuru keeps his worries about the situation quiet, but silently resolves to convince Korekiyo to take a safer path should it seem as though the babies have other plans for their births.

And then the due date arrives.

Tsumugi isn't home, traveling hours away for a cosplaying commitment she can't get out of in time, so it's just Izuru and Korekiyo when the heavily pregnant man announces that his labor has started. Izuru has never felt terror before, but this has to be close.

But now, he has to admit, watching Korekiyo lose himself to his pleasure and the rhythm of birth while he holds him steady as he rocks his body, perhaps his fears have been unfounded. For someone who has never done it before, Korekiyo is a natural at childbirth, swaying his hips and breathing evenly to help his body enter a trance-like state. He explained it all earlier to Izuru: he wants to allow his body to birth their children, taking all the time it needs, instead of forcing pushes and quickening the births.

He has never been more beautiful.

As for their location, Korekiyo decides that he wants to birth the babies near and in the river close to their home, in a quiet, secluded spot far from anyone else. Izuru can understand why; the crooning, throaty moans escaping from his lips are loud, and sure to draw unwanted attention should he do this anywhere near other people. Izuru isn't quite comfortable being around others, anyway, so this works for the two of them. It helps Korekiyo focus as well, allowing him to slip deeply into birthing bliss.

" _Ahn,_ Izuru," Korekiyo whispers. His arms are around Izuru's neck, head resting on his shoulder as he holds him. They are standing together on the riverbank, the cool air coming from the river keeping their heated bodies comfortable. "Izuru, I need... the blankets, and the towels... and I need to be on my knees," he continues after a few moments. "Please... I am going to let our baby come as they will, but they will need a cushion..."

Izuru nods, glances back towards the bag of items he carefully packed for the impending birth. He knows what Korekiyo means: he wants to be close to the ground, so the baby can be born without interference from him. It's not that Izuru minds catching the baby, but Korekiyo wants to follow what his body tells him to do, and Izuru is not going to argue with him on that.

He helps to ease the other man onto his knees, making sure he can support himself for the time being before going to fetch the towels and blankets. After gathering as many as he can, Izuru returns quickly, placing them underneath Korekiyo and between his spread legs and trembling thighs. Korekiyo's eyes are closed, breathing even, face eased into an expression of pure orgasmic bliss as he moans out soft little " _ah, ah, ah_ "s through parted lips. Izuru gently takes Korekiyo's hands in his, giving them a light squeeze.

Korekiyo speaks, but he doesn't open his eyes, and pauses between his words to breathe and feel the contractions racing through him. "Izuru, _uh --_ " He grunts unexpectedly, some fluid splashing from his pussy onto the pile of towels, " _oooohhh_ , Izuru, our baby -- is coming, _ah_ , they are big -- I feel them at my cervix." Korekiyo gently grips Izuru's hands, his hands shaking as he rolls his hips. " _Ahhhh..._ "

Izuru leans forward, brushes the long strands of wild hair from Korekiyo's face. "Yes, my darling. Our first child is very close."

Korekiyo moans beautifully, presses Izuru's palms to his heavy, shivering belly. While he can feel one baby at his cervix, the head pressing down with some force as the contractions strengthen, the others continue to kick and squirm within him, his belly moving visibly with their movements.

" _Izuru_ ," he moans once more. His chest and swollen, heavy breasts heave with each breath.

"Let it happen," Izuru murmurs back. "Cum for me. Cum our child through."

Almost as soon as the words leave his lips, Korekiyo tosses his head back, wailing and rocking with his orgasm as he spreads his knees further, drops down lower to the pile of towels, thick streams of fluid squirting from him loudly. This couldn't possibly be more perfect: giving birth to his first child with the baby's father, letting his body push the baby through, cumming so hard he sees stars. It's the birth he's wanted for so long now, and he's finally seeing it through.

When his orgasm fades, Izuru speaks once more. "Darling, has your water broken?"

Korekiyo shakes his head in a daze, lifting a hand to rub circles on his lower belly, grunting as the baby shifts within him. He knows his water hasn't broken, can feel the cushion of the amniotic sac around the baby, but he doesn't fear lengthening the birth. "No," he grunts, biting his lip as he feels another orgasm build. Soon, he'll be a mess, writhing and cumming helplessly as his body gives birth, so it's best to tell Izuru this now. "If -- if my waters must break, my body will break them," he breathes. "But, I believe -- this one will be -- born within the _sa-a-aaaahhh--_ " And then the next powerful orgasm hits, and he grunts uncontrollably while he cums, completely unable to fight the deep urge to give birth.

And _oh, oh_ he can feel his child, so deep within him, each orgasm and contraction pushing the baby down, further and further. Korekiyo grunts out a soft series of " _Guah! Uh, uh, uh~!_ " when the baby slips down onto his g-spot, gasping in breaths as he tries to speak, tries to vocalize exactly how he feels.

"The -- the baby," Korekiyo moans, cumming and squirting a few streams of fluid. "The baby is -- on top of my spot, _oh_ , I'm going to cum, _hah_ , cum them out --" He bucks his hips, desperate for friction and more release. He wants to cum _harder_ , wants to work with his body to give him as much pleasure as he can. "Izuru, please, please touch me, my breasts, _ah_ , I need them touched."

Izuru doesn't hesitate, settling down behind his lover and gently placing his fingertips upon Korekiyo's dark, swollen nipples, on his overfull breasts, resisting the urge to moan when Korekiyo does. As well as bringing relief to him, the stimulation will intensify the contractions, making them far stronger, and help the soon-to-be-born child move through his birth canal. As he strokes his chest, the nipples harden in his fingers, and he rolls them between his thumb and forefinger while Korekiyo writhes and wails beneath him. Already, there are small beads of pre-milk coming from them, and Izuru gives a gentle squeeze, watching as a stream of milk comes from his lover's breasts.

Korekiyo's jaw drops in a soundless scream of pleasure, arching his back and cumming over and over again while Izuru continues his motions. " _Izuru!_ " He finally cries out, bucking his hips, desperate for friction between his legs. As if answering his wishes, his words change to deep grunts and growls, "Oh, o-oh, oh, _ooooohhhh, uhn, uhn, uh, ugh,_ the baby is _moving_ , haaah, _inside of me!_ " Sure enough, the unborn child is turning within him, angling their body to allow it to be born with ease. Korekiyo's body orders him not to push, even as his head begs him to, to get more of the friction he so desires, but he trusts his body over his brain for now. He knows that if he gives a single push, with the baby still inside of the slippery sac, it's likely that they would simply shoot right out of him with little coaxing.

Instead, he must be patient. He will get what he desires in time, though it has barely been thirty minutes since the official delivery of the first child began.

Rolling his hips in a circular motion, Korekiyo helps gently coax the baby down further, deeper and deeper yet, the top of the sac and the head sliding slowly towards his entrance. The slippery sac sliding past his g-spot makes him cum once more, howling and writhing with the powerful orgasms it brings, cumming uncontrollably, Izuru's hands still working at his breasts, milk flowing from his hardened nipples as he cums.

He's completely lost in birth, and honestly, he wouldn't rather be anywhere else right now.

Korekiyo's hands fly to and hold his belly, which tightens hard with each contraction, feeling the other nine unborn children wriggle and squirm within him. There's just so much to _feel_ , but he focuses on the feeling of his first child coming down and out of him, the top of the sac and head just behind his swollen labia, rubbing gently against his folds. They want to be born. Korekiyo still has yet to give a single push, and honestly, he doubts that he's going to. At this rate, he won't need to; with how hard he cums, and the force of his contractions and orgasms, the baby will be born without him needing to strain himself at all.

" _Hah, hah,_ Izuru, th-they're... coming, c-coming, _guah, guh, hah,_ s-starting to come out," Korekiyo whimpers. "D-don't stop touching, I simply need -- _ugh!_ \-- to speak," he warns quickly. " _Nnnhhh,_ the towels -- and blankets, will -- will catch the baby."

Izuru nods, gently squeezes Korekiyo's other breast, the _squirt_ sound audible as a thick stream of milk spills from his nipple. "Of course. Are the towels and blankets stacked high enough?"

"Y-yes, b-but I -- _oooohhhh_ \-- I-I'm going to get lower," Korekiyo replies, gently spreading his knees further in the soft sand of the shore, dropping his hips closer to the pile of towels and blankets. Fluid sprays from his pussy, and his eyes snap open suddenly, tilting his head back as he feels the sensation of his folds starting to part, pussy finally opening and yielding to the intense pressure of their child's head. "Ngaaaaaahhhhhnnn~, Izuru, haaaah, b-birthing --" He pauses, loud _squirt! squirt!_ noises coming from his spreading pussy now, "-- I-I'm _birthing_ , giving _birth!_ "

"Yes, that's it," Izuru says softly, using both of his hands to gently apply pressure to Korekiyo's sore breasts. He bucks his hips while milk streams from both nipples, at the same time, feeling the baby's head and slippery sac starting to poke out of him, bringing on another wave of orgasms. His belly is so huge and heavy, there's no way he can see around it, but he's close enough to the water lapping at the shore to see his shimmering reflection in the cold, clear water.

And, finally, he can see it. After forty-five minutes of his body squeezing the baby through, he sees the sac of waters, his child's head of black hair just behind it. Korekiyo can't help but give a soft little sob, marveling at how real and close his firstborn is. He reaches down with one hand, touching the slimy, filmy sac between his thighs.

It's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

Unexpectedly, the baby shifts within the sac, wriggling and pushing against Korekiyo from the inside. He howls with pleasure, barely able to quickly breathe out "Izuru, Izuru, look, oh, look, the baby -- the baby -- oh, _your_ baby, _guh_ , is moving, they're about to come, _I'm going to cum!_ " Before his words dissolve into guttural grunts, loud and urgent and increasing in pitch as his body contracts and spasms around the restless child. Not even fully born yet, and the child is already on the move. As desperately as he wants to keep feeling this pleasure, Korekiyo is just as, if not more so, desperate to finally feel the relief and release of birth. He forces his muscles to relax, to lean back into Izuru's touch, watch his reflection in the water and simply _feel_ as his body does what it is meant to do and births his child.

The head only crowns for barely five minutes, marking fifty minutes since hard labor began. With a loud, feral growl and a splash of fluid signifying that he's cum again, Korekiyo feels the baby slip out further, the part of the sac containing the head now out of him, completely born between his thighs. He keeps his muscles from tensing, spreads his knees further to open his hips wider to allow the baby to be born more easily. Izuru catches onto his lover's plan and pauses his hands for a moment, leaning in to kiss at his neck while watching the birth reflected in the water.

If Korekiyo wants the rest of the child to slide out with one orgasm, then Izuru will help. As long as he gets this right (which, he's sure he will, considering his talents), their child will be born exactly as Korekiyo wants them to be.

The next contraction begins, and Korekiyo rests his hands on his outer thighs, bows his head and braces himself for what's to come. He can feel it, instinct telling him from deep within him that their child is about to be born, crying out "Izu-Izuru, Izuru, g-get ready, _haaaah_ , oh get ready, here it -- here it comes, the baby, the baby is being born, _I'm giving birth~!_ "

"Do it, give birth for me," Izuru murmurs, squeezing his swollen nipples as the contraction peaks, bringing an orgasm with it already, intensified by the feeling of milk squirting from Korekiyo's breasts.

Korekiyo _wails_ out " _Baby, baby, aaaaahhhhh~!_ " just as, like he'd hoped, the orgasm does its job, the baby's perfectly angled, slippery sac sliding right through his birth canal, a few _slick, slick_ noises along with a huge gush of fluid announcing the end of his labor, and the birth of his and Izuru's first child, the sac containing the rest of their body slipping right out of him, flowing out like the fluid around it, born into the pile of blankets and towels with a gentle _plop_. Some of the umbilical cord spills out after as well, and Korekiyo heaves in breaths, eyes wide, watching the birth in the water.

He's done it. Only an hour after his hard labor began, he's finally given birth to their first child, the start of their family, not a single push needed to birth her, instead simply cumming her into the world in one smooth motion.

"Korekiyo." Izuru's voice brings him partially out of his daze, and he looks down between his legs at the now-peaceful child in the sac within the blankets. "Would you like to break it, or should I?"

Overwhelmed, Korekiyo shakes his head, reaching down with trembling hands and using his nails to break the sac, rubbing the baby's chest and face with a towel to stimulate them to breathe. It only takes a few milliseconds before the newborn coughs, squirms, and cries, instinct driving Korekiyo to pick the child up and hold them against his still incredibly swollen and full breasts.

"A girl," Korekiyo breathes after a few moments. "We -- we have a baby girl, Izuru."

"A girl?" Izuru repeats, watching as the large newborn -- at least eight pounds, if not more -- quickly smells her father's milk and latches onto his dark, swollen nipple, her hard suckling easily bringing the milk down into her hungry mouth.

Korekiyo nods, still slightly dazed as he strokes the newborn's head. "Yes... say hello to Chitose Kamukura-Shinguuji."

Baby number one, Chitose Kamukura-Shinguuji, is brought into the world at exactly 1:49 PM, weighing eight and a half pounds, strong, healthy, and so very loved.

**Author's Note:**

> inb4 anyone calls me a "cis chaser" i am a trans man myself, thank you
> 
> idk what to call this au so like. have fun i guess? give suggestions?


End file.
